Because you're beautiful
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: After betraying Madara and helping out with the war, Nagato falls in love with Hinata and tells her that she's beautiful. She slowly falls for him after Naruto confess his love to Sakura. Nagato/Hinata One-shot, now two-shot, please R
1. Chapter 1

Because you're beautiful

**This is a one-shot (?) of Nagato/Hinata. This crack couple needs more stories. Completely AU, Please R&R.**

Nagato looked at her sleeping form. His heart skips a beat. He could believe it that a woman like her be in love with a man like him. He remembers when they first met all those months ago. It was when he was still the leader of the Akatsuki, which he becomes ashamed of. It took all his strength to not look at her.

It was through his Deva Path that he first saw her. After awhile he wanted to see her again. Despite knowing that she was a Konoha kunoichi, he couldn't resist. Using the Deva Path, he learns a lot from her through their fights. After awhile he decided to betray Madara and sided with Konoha.

**Flashback**

"_Konan," Nagato looked at his partner. "What's wrong?"_

"_What's with the girl?" she asked. "Is she the reason we betrayed Madara?"_

"_Yes and no. She did help but it was mostly Naruto that helped me realize that I was being used," He told her truthfully. "I want to help them to defeat Madara."_

**END FLASHBACK**

It was after the final battle that Naruto almost died if it wasn't Sasuke who gravely injured Madara. The fetal injury helped Naruto kill Madara. It was at this moment that Sasuke escaped and went into hiding. Nagato thought on it. He promised not to kill him when they meet.

After he betrayed Madara, he decided to let go most of his Paths, only leaving the Deva up and running. Only to stop when a medical-nin, who was deeply loyal to him, had revived Yahiko but lost her life in the process. When that happened, he no longer need the rods and lost them. He began to gain back his weight slowly.

Hinata stirred a bit. She was having that dream again. Where Naruto confuse his love to Sakura and left her behind. It pains him to see her like that. Crying her eyes out when he came to visit. He opened up to her they begin to talk.

**Flashback**

_"Is something wrong?" he asked the young Hy__ū__ga heiress. _

_ She looks at him with those pearl-eyes that he has fallen in love with. He gave her a gentle smile. Sitting down next to her at the park bench he looked up. _

_ "I-i-it's nothing," she shuttered. She is full aware of who he was._

_ "It must be since your crying," Nagato told her. "Please tell me."_

_ "W-why d-d-do you c-care?"_

_ He gave her the only answer that he had, "it pains me to see you like this. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry."_

_ "You t-think I'm beautiful?" she asked._

_ "Yes," he gave her a small nod. "I think you're very beautiful."_

_ She gave a deep blush and begins to fidget with her forefingers. _

_ "N-no one h-has told me t-t-that before," she told him._

_ "Well now someone has," he turns to her. _

_ "Arigotou," she places her hands on her lap. _

_ "May I ask you a favor?"_

_ "S-sure," she turns to him._

_ "I'm lost and I need to get to the Hokage's office. Could you show me where I need to go?"_

_ "H-hai but d-don't you have an e-escort?"_

_ "They didn't give me one," Nagato responded. He did have an escort but he had to leave for a mission that morning. "I wouldn't mind having someone as beautiful as you to be my escort."_

**END FLASHBACK**

After returning from Konoha from a peace treaty, he couldn't stop but to think about the Hyūga heiress. A month after the peace treaty, he begins to write to her which he was pleased that she wrote him back. A few more letters and they begin a long distances relationship. A letter or two made it where he finally convinced the Hokage and the biggest hurdle, Hyūga Hiashi, to make Hinata the Konoha Ambassador in Amegakure.

It didn't take more then a month for them to become lovers. He almost didn't remember how but he does know that sexual tensions became so high that they slept together in her room. It took a lot out of them before then not to make love.

He touched her cheek and then kisses it. Nagato was lucky to have her. After Konan and Yahiko got together, he has been alone. True they're there for him but as the Amekage, he never felt so alone. Nagato lay down again, holding Hinata. The front of her body was touching his.

Remembering that Yahiko being offered of being the Amekage and how he declined the position, which prompted Nagato to take the position. He didn't like being the Amekage but he had no choice in the matter.

"Nagato-koi?" Hinata slowly wakes up.

"Hai."

"Will you be here?"

"Hinata-koi," he touched her cheek again. "I'll never leave you."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Because you are beautiful, part two. (Every time we touch)

**A/N All right you guys have twisted my arm long enough, happy now. This second part is in a way is connected with the last one. This is going to be short and sweet since I don't really feel like writing a novel of a chapter. This will be mostly Hinata's POV.**

Hinata was nice and warm in Nagato's arms. She almost didn't want to get up at all but morning has already conspired against her and her lover. After a year of being lovers to Nagato, she still kept her sweet nature though now she is more determined than before. Nagato had softened a lot and made strides to make Amegakure, and himself, better over the past year.

She could still feel his touch in her dreams and even when they kiss she felt like she was flying. Despite being lovers and having a wonderful year there were still speed bumps that came up. They had both good and bad times but somehow they still stuck like glue. Konan was pleased that they still together since they both need each other.

It was being in his arms that made her safe and sound. Yet both of them needed to get up and do their daily routine which includes having sex at least once or twice a day which somehow happens in Nagato's office near or after lunch or near the end of the day. Not that she was complaining the sex was great and all. But she does worry about getting pregnant so early in their relationship. This is the reason why she always use a specialize jutsu that prevents any unwanted pregnancies which is a blessing that her teacher had taught her.

"Hinata-chan," Nagato groaned in misery. "Why can't morning come later?"

Hinata looked at him; his eyelids were not even open at all. He snuggled closer to her to make sure that she doesn't leave at all.

"I don't know," she gently said as she brushed a lock of red hair out of his face.

His forehead made contact with hers, "maybe I should make up a jutsu that stops time."

Nagato hasn't even opened his eyes yet. He still doesn't want to believe it was morning yet. If it wasn't morning than he can stay in bed with Hinata and he would never go to work. Hinata didn't want to ruin his idea of this jutsu since she just wanted to enjoy her time with him.

**Flashback**

_It was five months ago that Hinata moved into Nagato's room. The choice was made since both of them were tired of moving or choosing rooms to stay in. They were very happy about the move and none of the servants had voice their complaints. Everything was going smoothly until Hiashi had made a near unannounced visit. It was the first time in the past year that they had to not share a bed with each other. _

_Hinata was the one who made her worried about Hiashi killing Nagato and causing a war that made them sleep apart. It was very nerve whacking and the sexual tensions were very, very high when Hiashi was staying. But thankfully that Hiashi only stayed a couple of days before leaving knowing that Hinata was safe and doing a superb job._

**End Flashback**

"Come on out you lazybones," Konan's voice ranged just outside of the closed door. "You have papers to sign and missions to give out."

"I guess you can do the jutsu later," Hinata gave a chaste kiss on Nagato's forehead.

"I guess so," Nagato still didn't move an inch.

"If you don't get out of bed than you will have hell," Konan warned.

"I'm up, Konan," Nagato finally got out and got dress, Hinata followed suit.

After a period of time they got dress and were about to leave the room. Nagato of course garb Hinata in a loving embrace.

"I love you," he said.

"Because I'm beautiful," Hinata felt some bitterness. Somehow it sneak up on her the feeling of he only loves her for her beauty.

"No," he pulled out so he could face her. He put his right hand under her chin to left up so they can have eye contact, "because you are a beautiful nature."

'And it doesn't hurt that you are beautiful,' Nagato thought.

She gave him a quizzical look. It told him she wanted more.

"You are sweet, serene, gentle, thoughtful and always hard working," he said. "Don't forget you are polite and kind. It is that that makes you beautiful to me."

"You are too kind," was the only thing she could say.

They wanted to stay in an embrace but Konan would have none of it. Both lover birds need to work so they ended their embrace albeit with some reluctance.

Even after hours of not being in his embrace Hinata could still feel his touch and hear his voice. This made her desire to be in his arms which were like a castle to her. Now she has to wait until lunch or at the end of the day to feel Nagato's embrace.

**A/N: Second note, I may or may not do another Hinata/Nagato fic or one-shot. If so, it would take me awhile or a long time before I post it.**


End file.
